Here Kitty Kitty
by RosesAreForever23
Summary: Fixed from the original-  Severus has a problem; well two now that he ran into the Potter Boy. But will it really be as bad as he thinks? R&R YAOI!  DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Disclamer: I don't own characters! I wish, but I'm not that good so deal with it (more for me than for you though Lovely Fans o' Mine!)**

**_This is my first Snarry one shot so please let me know how it was. Slightly AU!_**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a very sunny Saturday and, like most days spent not teaching the brats, our favorite Potions Master, one Severus Tobias (not that anyone knows that name) Snape was found in the dark, dank dungeons, brewing a potion for Minerva which would help her students' animagi.

It wasn't a very tricky potion –per say- for the famously dark and deadly Professor, but it was long and tiring. This is why, after seven stressfully hot hours, Severus had pretty much lost all sympathy towards anyone who thought their problems were bad enough to complain to him. Sure, he'll feel bad later, after all, they were his snakes, but now he just sneered as yet another student –a second year- came and interrupted his work.

Turning onto the child, Severus failed to notice an ominous bubble popping up from the potion (which was not in any step supposed to bubble). Just as Severus was about to round on the boy and lecture him as to how stupid it was to interrupt a Potions Master brewing an important potion, when a loud bang was heard- the only warning there was before the cauldron (and all inside it) exploded.

After the smoke settled, the startled second year Slytherin boy looked around, not seeing his Head of House anywhere.

"Professor Snape?" he called out cautiously. The boy heard a rustling sound shortly followed by a growl; looking down, the boy found a medium sized black cat with glowing amber eyes flashing with distain through the settling debris.

Spinning on his heals the Slytherin child cried out in terror at the sight of the feral animal and disappeared around the corner.

'Idiotic boy, the least he could do was get help after that potion blew up in my face…' Severus muttered silently to himself as he stumbled to the doorway. Turning his slight head left then right, his whiskers twitched in exasperation as he saw the hall was empty.

Deciding the only help he could get was left towards the Transfiguration classroom, Severus toppled over his front two paws….'Wait, paws?' Looking down, he observed black fur covering his chest and legs, and small, rounded paws. Stretching, he saw his vicious looking claws un-sheathed themselves from their hiding place.

'Of all the things to force me into it's a black household cat.' Huffing in a way that was a cat's sigh, Severus continued towards the way to freedom.

After quite a few moments, Severus was just about to scratch at the door to Minerva's room when Severus heard a squeal and felt a pair of hands pick him up from his middle.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh, how adorable!" Harry cried as he saw the tabby's glinting eyes. "He's glaring at me, 'Mione. He must not like being held like this." Switching his hold, Harry brought in the cat so he was cradling it. "Where did you come from?" he wondered aloud.

"Umm, Harry… I think we should see Professor McGonagall. She might know where he belongs. For all we know he belongs to a student or even worse- he could be an animagus," his friend, Hermione, said.

Scratching behind the ears, Harry turned and looked at her, sadness evident in his green orbs. "But Hermione," he shined, "can't I keep him? It's been so lonely since Hedwig." Harry didn't need to continue as both knew he meant her death.

Knowing she couldn't say no to those eyes, she sighed. "Just for today Harry. We have to give him to Professor McGonagall tomorrow, Alright?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry smiled so brightly even Severus could see why she didn't say 'no', despite his best wishes.

"Come on then, let's go show you your new home- if only for tonight." Saying farewell to his friend, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice carried Severus as he followed his mind's map to his rooms.

Reaching a hall, Harry looked around him, and seeing as no one around, started pacing three times in front of a wall.

Just as Severus was questioning the boy's sanity, a door suddenly appeared where the wall supposedly was. Grasping the door's handle, Harry opened the door and let them in, and Severus wondered what room this was.

As if hearing his thoughts, Harry spoke. "This is the Room of Requirements. It became my new room when I was younger."

Severus cocked his head in question as he looked up into Harry's face.

"Well, I have a lot of nightmares and at the time I didn't know any silencing wards- of course, now I do- but this room had grown on me by then so I just stayed." The boy said.

Harry put Severus down and snatching the chance given to him (as was his Slytherin nature), Severus looked around in wonder.

The room itself was spacious and had a common theme of greens and golds. To the right was a giant four poster bed. It had green sheets and comforter with gold embroidery and solid green and gold pillows. The posters themselves had snakes and lions carved into the dark mahogany wood as well as the frame and headboard. The golden silk curtains were drawn and tied to the posters at the front of the bed.

Closer to the middle of the room was a large fireplace, already blazing in welcome. In front of it was a chair just large enough for a slight boy of 18 to curl up in. It too was green with a gold pillow resting in the chair's corner. To the left was a door. Severus assumed it was the bathroom. A few feet from that was a kitchenette which had black tiles and appliances and green painted cabinets with golden handles. The counters and the breakfast bar were darker shades of granite, with three bar stools and black seats.

'If I didn't know any better, he would have been in Slytherin,' Severus thought with a slight smirk (well as much as one could smirk in a cat body) and followed Harry into the kitchenette.

"I bet you're hungry," Harry said off-handedly to the so called cat as he opened cabinets and got out supplies for whatever it was he was making. Pausing suddenly, Harry watched as the cat jumped onto the breakfast bar and sat. "I have to name you something if you are to be mine, I suppose." Harry said. They stared at each other, Harry's eyes thoughtful and Severus' bored. After all, how was he to say he was Severus Snape?

"Snape," Harry murmured suddenly, a bit too loudly, and the cat's eyes widened slightly. Harry assumed it was from the loud noise when it truth it was because of Severus' shock.

'How does he know it's me?' Severus panicked.

"You remind me of my Professor. He's a Potions Master here at Hogwarts," Harry explained as he continued with their dinner.

Severus huffed a sigh again and lied down so his head was resting on his front paws.

"Plus, I don't think he would like it if I called you Severus- even though it's a much nicer name."

Severus glanced up and seeing as Harry was busy with the meal, decided to continue watching.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, Snape. The real man is so amazing. I truly do respect him- even if he can be a rightful git at times." Harry turned to Severus, now named Snape, and flashed a quick smile before he went back to work.

Severus however, was suddenly grateful for having fur as he was sure he was sporting a slight blush (not that he would ever admit it of course). 'Harry respects me?'

"Oh, and it doesn't help that he has a voice of sin." Harry chuckled. "I'm surprised he is still single!" Reaching over, Harry opened the fridge and got out the milk.

Severus, still extremely embarrassed, made the only comment he could make- a meow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Huh? Oh, we're having tuna melt. Well, I'm having tuna melt; you are having tuna with some cheese on top. I know, I spoil; when Hedwig was alive, I would give her two owl treats for delivering mail." Chuckling again, this time in a darker tone, Harry turned off the oven with one hand and reached up to open a cabinet to get some plates and a glass.

Spooning a large helping onto one plate before spooning a much smaller portion onto the much smaller plate for Snape (AN: this is Harry speaking, so when he say's , "Snape" I mean he was refering to the cat- who was named Snape in the paragraphs above (just in case you didn't know you skimmers!) XD), Harry placed the plates onto one of the counters and opened the fridge again for the cheese. Sprinkling some on top of Snape's food, Harry replaced the cheese and carried the plates onto the breakfast bar.

As dignified as he could, Severus crouched down and started nibbling the bits of tuna and cheese from his own plate.

"You may not understand me, Snape, but I'm glad you're here. I can't really be with my friends anymore. I lost too many people and they seem to think that I'm going to be instantly better after the war."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Severus raised his head from its bowed position and meowed again as his only way of responding.

"I guess it would be good to talk to someone- even if they don't understand much less talk back."

Severus, having finished before Harry, sat on his haunches and started washing himself. 'Damn instincts,' he thought as Harry kept his eyes firmly glued to his plate.

"I lost my parents to a very evil man when I was still a baby. Dumbledore, the Headmaster here at Hogwarts, brought me to my only other relatives –the Dursleys- and left me to then as they were the safest place for me to live. As soon as I was old enough, I had to clean for them, and I had to cook for them, and I had to make sure I didn't exist when guests were over. To them, I was the cheap worker, the Freak."

Harry got up and grabbed the dishes as he continued talking. Severus noticed that Harry only ate half of his plate of food.

"On the night of my eleventh birthday, I got my very first visitor; for me, not for the Dursleys. His name is Hagrid. He is the one who told me I was a wizard, and the one who introduced me to Diagon Ally. He helped me get some wizards money and my supplies I needed for Hogwarts."

Severus gazed calmly at Harry as he washed and dried the dishes before putting them into their respective places in the cabinents.

"I met my first friends, Ron and Hermione, on the train and my first enemy when we got to Hogwarts. His name was Draco Malfoy. We ended up hating each other because of what he said about Ron. That's why we were always trying for our throats when we were younger." Harry picked Severus up from the bar and carried him to the chair in front of the fire.

Severus curled up into Harry's lap as Harry settled in the chair (as there was only so much room on a petite boy's lap), his hand running through Severus' short fur and scratching behind his ears.

Severus was as shocked as ever when he started purring, but didn't stop as Harry continued petting him. 'Who thought being petted would be this good feeling?' Severus thought to himself.

"Anyways, I learned magic, killed Voldemort many times until last year, when we had the Last War. It was horrid. I lost so many people when I was trying to kill Voldemort for the last time. So many…." Harry drew to a close as he got lost in memories.

Severus was lost in his own memories as Harry finished his mini recap on his life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"At least Severus didn't die. I don't think I would be alive now if he did. Despite his attitude in general to the common population, he was a great man. I wish he would see me as Harry though; not The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice or as my father; me, Snape." Looking down, Harry saw that Snape was asleep. Sighing, he continued to pet the cat as he stared into the flickering fire.

After about an hour of sitting and staring, Harry finally got to his feet, carefully waking the bundle in his arms. Snape followed him after stretching and yawning largely. As Harry got ready for bed, he thought of tomorrow and the dreaded time he would have giving Snape away to Professor McGonagall. As an afterthought, Harry left the bathroom and grabbed a glass, transfiguring it into a litter box before asking the Room to fill it with kitty litter.

Sighing, Harry went back to the bed and pulled down the covers. Stepping into the warm bed, Harry untied the curtains and pulled them closed. Snuggling into the covers, Harry patted Snape's head before succoming to sleep.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Harry blinked sleepy eyes awake as the sun just started rising in the east. 'So this is the day,' Harry thought to himself as he stretched and tugged the blankets off his lithe form.

Harry padded to the bathroom to use the faculties, scratching his chin as he did so. After he finished washing his hands, he entered the kitchenette and opened the fridge to peek inside.

"Let's see…. We have eggs, bacon, sausage…" Looking up, Harry spotted pancake and muffin mixes. "What do we want Snape?" Harry asked the cat as it sashayed up to the breakfast bar.

Snape merely glanced at Harry with disdain for being disturbed while he was washing, and went back to work; Harry laughed.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal," Harry said to it with a shake of his head, sending his nest of hair into a frenzy of floppy raven tresses. "Accio eye glasses," Harry ordered and said glasses came whizzing past Snape to land in Harry's hand.

When Harry caught Snape's kitty glare, he held up his hands. "I need them to see after all!" he defended, then wondered why he was explaning himself to a cat before waving it off again. He was allowed to talk to cats if he so chose to after all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Severus was having a hard time not looking at the young man as he bent to get the carton of eggs, which he assumed was on the bottom shelf. 'Really, he should be surprised he himself isn't dating.' Severus thought, taking Harry's earlier words. There was an odd pang in Severus' chest, and so he began washing (however upset about it he was about it) again.

"I wonder if I can catch a glance at Professor Hotty before we see Professor McGonagall," Harry questioned to himself as he beat the eggs with a whisk.

'Professor Hotty?' Snape wondered, thoroughly ensnared on Harry's words and (though he didn't realize it himself) wishing it was him Harry was talking about.

Harry heard Severus' mew and turned to see him staring at his back. "What?" Harry frowned in confusion. "He is!"

'He?' Severus thought. 'Harry's gay?'

Harry saw the twist of Severus' head before he turned back to the bacon; making sure it wasn't burning, Harry continued, "You would have known this already if you had been awake last night."

Severus knew Harry was teasing him, but he was still unhappy about it. 'Why won't he say who he likes?' he screamed silently inside his mind.

"Well, since you were with me all night, I guess I could let you know… Again." Smirking, Harry ripped a paper towel and placed it on top of the plate, before turning off the stove and sliding the cooked bacon onto it so that the fat would drain and be soaked up by said paper towel. "It's your name sake, of course. I mean, why would I name you after him if I didn't like him?" Harry flashed Severus a smile before scooping some butter and flicking it onto a different skillet for the eggs.

'Me?' Severus nearly whimpered to himself. 'I'm the one who he has his heart set on?'

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry looked over to see Snape's eyes widen and his breathing quicken. Holding up a finger, Harry briskly headed for the bed side table, where his wand was, and re-entered the kitchenette. With a flick of his wand, Harry commented, "I know you may not like it, but if you are an animagus I don't want you to go blabbing to everyone you see when you get back into your human body; this spell you are under will not allow you to say what you heard without my permission to others besides myself."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Yes, I know I'm switching a lot. Give a girl a break though!)

Severus had no problem with that. He was the one Harry loved! He had that thought repeat throughout his mind every three seconds. With what Harry said hanging between them, they quickly finished breakfast and got ready for the day.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

As Harry walked out of the room after explaining to Minerva what had happened, she looked at the black cat sitting on her desk, staring intently at Harry's back as he left.

"So, Severus, how was your night?" she asked him as she began twitching her wand above his head, chanting the spell that would release him silently. Backing up, she watched as the black cat on her desk slowly morphed into none other than Severus Snape- who, might we add, was still standing on her desk.

Getting down from his perch, Severus answered her earlier question, "It was…informing. Excuse me, but I must make plans." Bowing in thanks, Severus twirled to leave but paused when he heard Minerva.

"I'm sorry, plans?" she questioned, confusion coloring her voice.

"Yes, I want to get started with my classes so that I can deal with a Harry Potter; after all, who better than I to know that he will be messing up on some potion or another in my class." With a smirk, Severus left her with that.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

"Ugg, I can't believe I left without finding out if Snape was really Snape!" Harry groaned to himself in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, hearing him, turned to give him her undivided attention with a snap of her book.

"What are you talking about? Snape really being Snape? I don't get it," she commented.

"Oh." Harry blushed and hid his face in the bend of his arms he was resting on the table in front of him. "I kinda named the cat we found yesterday Snape."

Hermione gapped. "You what; Why would you do that? I mean, he could have been an animagi… What if it was Snape?" she yelled out.

"SHHHH!" Harry shushed her with a hand over her mouth. Turning around he grinned quickly at the other Gryffindors around the room and said, "Just a joke."

Glaring over his hand, Hermione nodded once, and Harry took his hand off with a warning glance. "Okay there is only one logical answer to this dilemma. You will have to wait for double potions to know for sure; if he acts strangely then you know he was the cat, if he doesn't then you know he wasn't the cat. Simple." Turning back to her book, Hermione continued reading as Harry thought it over.

'It's harder than you might think, Hermione,' he thought bitterly. Harry hoped this day would never end.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

However, much to Harry's great displeasure and Severus' great pleasure, the day went by quite quickly. Pretty soon Harry was treading towards the dungeons for his double potions with Slytherin. Ron and Hermione were already farther ahead of him (something he wasn't bothered by because they were going out) and Harry was trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Severus billowed into his classroom just as the bell ran and glared at the Gryffindors that just barely made it into his class.

'Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger were lucky today, too bad. Oh? What's this; it would seem that Harry isn't in early today. Perfect,' Severus thought as Harry rushed in just a few seconds after the bell.

"Mr. Potter, would you mind telling us why you decided to grace us with a late entry? Hmmm, no; then detention tonight after dinner," Severus added a glare at the boy, though none of his students noticed it had no heat behind it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry glared at Snape's back as he turned to write on the board for today's lesson. 'Great,' Harry silently muttered as he flicked a glance at Hermione and Ron beside him. They both were giving him looks of pity.

Everyone got to work as soon as Snape sat down at his desk, the instructions for today's lesson on the board behind him. Harry got up to gather the necessary ingredients as Hermione flipped to the right page in their text books and Ron got the fire going. Pretty soon, there was the sound of chopping and fire crackling in the fireplaces.

As Harry cut the willow bark, he glanced up at Snape, who was grading papers. 'I guess he wasn't the cat; but if he wasn't, who was?' Harry mulled this over as he scrapped the willow bark into the bubbling cauldron and started crushing the daisies.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Near the end of class, Severus stood up from behind the desk and glowered that the students. "I want the potions bottled, labeled and placed onto my desk in five minutes. I don't care if they are not done," Severus ordered in his most menacing voice. He really did like to scare the brats; who else would as all the other teachers were coddlers? Severus hid a shudder at that last part.

Harry bottled up the potion they had yet to finish and labeled it before heading to Snape's desk and placing it next to the others. Ron and Hermione were cleaning their station so Harry had been left with getting all their ingredients from their lesson together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Harry was heading towards the storage room, a foot popped out into the aisle and sent Harry flying. Dropping into a roll that was taught to him from his training with Dumbledore, Harry flicked his gaze at Draco (whose foot he had tripped on) as the ingredients landed with shatters of glass.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Severus heard an outcry and turned to see Harry being tripped by Draco's foot. Luckily, he tucked into a roll before he could harm himself. Unluckily (for Harry anyways), his bottled ingredients shattered. 'I should have put charms on them.' Severus sighed internally as he yelled, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem?"

"Yes there is, Professor. It seems that Potter can't keep his act together and tripped on my foot as I was getting out of my seat," Draco explained in a sickly sweet, 'I'm so innocent' kind of voice.

Being as how Severus was wanting Harry in detention in the first place, he decided to keep him in slightly longer and pin the blame on him, even though everyone knew it was really Draco's fault. "Mr. Potter, you must really want to be in detention tonight; another detention for tomorrow night as well as 15 points from Gryffindor for breaking supplies." Severus was very pleased with himself; he got Potter for two days straight!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There was a bunch of moans as all the Gryffindors glared at either Snape or Draco, but mostly Snape.

Harry just calmly got up with his own glare still on Draco and flicked his wand at the pile of glass and potion supplies and ingredients. Soon all were somewhere else, being banished from the room. Harry calmly walked to his table, snatched his bag from his seat, and headed out of the door just as the bell rang.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

Harry reached Professor Snape's door at precisely ten minutes after seven that night. After pacing for about a minute, Harry took a deep breath and gently knocked three times before awaiting entrance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Severus had heard Harry pacing in front of his door but knew Harry would knock, and knock he did a minute later. Huffing in a hope to expel excess energy suddenly coursing through his veins, Severus called, "You may enter."

Severus looked down as the door opened to finish the last of his work on the pathetic excuse of an essay from a Hufflepuff. Really, did they have to add those endearment words into their work all the time?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Harry heard Snape sigh harshly, and looked up in time to see him add the score onto the top of what he assumed was an essay. Based on the way he was looking now, Harry could guess it was not a good score. "I am here for detention, Professor. What do you want me to do?"

Harry could feel Snape look at him but kept his head down. Slowly standing, Snape walked around his desk and perched on it in front of Harry. "Harry?" He paused, "I want…"

Harry lifted his head as Snape was talking to him, never hearing this type of thing from him. Since when did Snape ever stutter?

"I don't think of you as your father or as The-Boy-Who-Lived," Snape admitted.

'Oh gods,' Harry thought, 'this can't be happening!'

Snape could most likely see the obvious confusion flying across his face but Harry didn't care as he sat hoping the room would open and swallow him whole. Snape also did something he didn't expect; Snape kissed him!

Harry could feel Snape's lips on his and for two moments he stayed still, too shocked to move. However, as soon as his shock was gone, Harry wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck and kissed him back. He couldn't believe that Snape –no, Severus- was kissing him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Severus pulled back, saw that Harry was panting, and smirked.

"Wha- What was that?" Harry whispered as he looked up into Severus' dark eyes. "I thought you didn't like me," Harry continued.

Severus shook his head. "Well, to start with yes, but only because I thought you didn't like me. I thought that after all I did to you that- well, you would never forgive me." Placing another kiss on Harry's sweet lips, Severus sighed. "Then, I got turned into a cat and I heard what you thought of me and I thought that maybe I should try again."

Harry nodded slowly before questioning, "What now?" Seeing Severus' smirk, Harry suddenly blushed and realized what a suggestive position they were in still.

"I was kinda hoping you would trust me," Severus whispered into Harry's ear, licking around the frame of it and feeling Harry shiver.

Harry could only nod again as Severus led him into the room behind the door by his desk. As they kissed again, Harry didn't take in the surroundings, but figured if they were going to be a couple then he could do so later. Right now, they had other things on their minds.

Slowly, Severus started un-buttoning Harry's shirt, before he dragged his mouth away from Harry's and trailed little nips and licks down his neck and onto his chest. With a gentle push, Severus placed Harry onto his bed before getting back to undressing his soon to be prize.

Harry moaned as Severus found his weak spot on his neck and started to suck on it. Trying to undress Severus, Harry practically ripped the shirt open, tearing off a few buttons in the process and scattering them throughout the room. Running his hands down Severus' chest, Harry admired the way Severus was built, hard and soft in just the right places and physically fit enough for the both of them.

Severus felt Harry's hands on his chest and knew he wouldn't last long if the minx had his way. To fix said problem, Severus grasped both of Harry's hands in one of his and lifted them above his head, whispering a spell to keep them there.

"No fair, using magic!" Harry whined, wanting his hands back on Severus. Severus merely rumbled a chuckle as he stepped back to admire his work. Harry's hands were held down by a thin line of magic onto the bed and his shirt was off. Sliding his gaze to Harry's pants, Severus began to toy with the button as he asked, "What is it you want, Harry?"

Harry huffed with frustration as Severus played with the button of his trousers. "I want… I want you," Harry begged and Severus grinned at the picture before unbuttoning the trousers and sliding them and Harry's boxers down his slip legs.

Kneeling down, Severus untied Harry's shoes and slid them, as well as Harry's trousers, boxers, and socks off of him. Placing little kisses along the inside of Harry's legs, Severus began to crawl up him, making sure to make marks to show to everyone that Harry was his now. As he reached Harry's hardened cock, he grazed it with his cheek and started up Harry's chest; nipping, sucking, biting and marking Harry.

Harry was close to sobbing as Severus toyed with him, making him extremely hard. "Please, Severus…" he begged.

"Please what, Harry?" Severus licked down Harry's jugular, the quick beat of Harry's pulse beating against his appendage.

"I want you." Harry nearly screamed as Severus bit down roughly on his neck before licking the sting away. "Please, Severus, I want you now!"

Glancing into Harry's passion filled emerald eyes, Severus decided to stop teasing Harry and kissed his full, slightly pinkened lips, running his tongue along Harry's closed lips and asking for entrance.

Harry opened his mouth and felt Severus' tongue slid into it, rubbing the roof of his mouth before pulling out again.

Wandlessly, Severus muttered a spell and slid his hand down to Harry's enterance, circled it once before softly gliding into his arse.

Grunting at the slight pain as another finger was added, Harry closed his eyes. He felt Severus kiss his forehead and heard him say, "Relax, Harry. I will take care of you." Trusting Severus, Harry slowly began to relax as Severus' finger slid in and out of him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Once Severus was sure that Harry was okay with his finger, Severus gently added a second finger. He understood if Harry wasn't properly prepared then he could hurt him. Sure, he could use magic but then again, where was the fun in that?

Harry suddenly screamed as Severus grazed something inside him.*

"Ha, I found it," Severus said as he moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, stretching Harry, and every once in a while hitting that spot again.

Harry barely felt it as Severus added his third finger, stretching him as much as he could without actually adding his penis.

Feeling that Harry was as good as he could get, Severus got off of him as he kissed him and slid his own pants off his body before finally settling fully onto Harry.

Harry wrapped his legs and arms around Severus' waist and neck, pulling Severus' naked body as close as he could get and kissed back. Harry felt Severus' penis prod his pucker and gasped as the head slipped inside him.

Severus slowly, oh so slowly, slide into Harry's welcoming heat and gritted his teeth. 'He is so tight!' he thought with a grunt from him and a sigh from Harry.

Finally, Severus was inside Harry up to his hilt. Severus paused for Harry to get used to his size, and with a nod from him to continue, slid out and quickly pushed back in.

Harry groaned as his sweet spot was hit suddenly, pleasure coursing through his whole body and washing up and down his spine.

Severus' breath hitched as Harry clenched onto him, pleasuring him in his own, unacknowledged way. Severus was amazed as to why they didn't get to do this sooner.

Panting, Harry cried out again before ordering, "Severus; oh gods, harder!"

Severus thanked him silently and upheld that command, pulling out and ramming into Harry's tight heat again and again as he gripped Harry's slim hips and lifting them up to go deeper. Harry and Severus groaned together as the position sent more bolts of pleasure throughout their bodies.

"Oh,gods, Harry. You are so tight," Severus whispered into his younger lover's ear, biting it softly as he continued to pound into him.

Harry moaned as Severus bit his ear, lifting his hips to allow Severus deeper access. "Faster, Severus, Faster!" he yelled out as his sweet spot received a rather harsh hit. He didn't care, it just made him feel all the better.

Severus could feel his orgasm build and knew he was close to coming. Wrapping his arm around Harry's hips to keep them lifted, Severus reached around to Harry's weeping cock and started to tug on it in time to his thrusts as well as nip and suck Harry's neck.

Harry suddenly clenched and screamed as his release was ripped from his body, pulsing in waves of pleasure as Severus continued to pound into his sweet spot again and again.

Severus gave an outcry as he suddenly came deep into Harry. Severus held them tightly together as he rode out his release, panting and twitching into his young lover. Severus was no virgin, but he was sure that this was his best time making love to anyone before.

Bone tired, Severus collapsed on top of Harry and heard a sigh from Harry as he felt Harry's fingers slide through his sweat soaked shoulder length locks. After about a minute or so, Severus lifted his head and kissed Harry softly on his forehead, his temple, his closed eyelids, and his nose before finally kissing his rosy lips.

"Thank you," Harry whispered as Severus muttered a cleaning charm and gently pulled out of Harry, rearranging them so that he was lying behind Harry, his arms hugging him.

"You're welcome." Severus paused before saying quietly, "I love you."

Harry turned towards Severus, gazing lovingly up at the man who had just made mad, passionate love to him and smiled. "I love you too." Snuggling into the larger man, Harry slowly fell into a restful sleep, being held in the arms of the one he loved, and who loved him in return.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

_Finite_

**_AN: *My beta said there was no G-spot so I believe her to be right; she is a beta, she should know right? Sorry if I confused some people who read this earlier! I'll believe ya'll now! _**

_You read fanfiction for a living and you didn't think that the prostate was the G-spot? Pathetic..._

_**Thanks...(rolls eyes at friend's fanatics)**_


End file.
